I'm pregnant with your baby Flack
by Heavenly-Creation
Summary: Jess is pregnant... Flack/Angell all the way! Established Mac/Stella, Danny/Lindsay, Adam/Kendall. Updates are going to be slow, and I am very sorry, but due to personal circumstances and problems, my life is crazy busy and I have no time. So sorry...! :
1. Pregnant

**Don't own anything.**

_**And... Enjoy!**_

Jess felt the little bump under her jacket and looked at her partner.

Flack hadn't commented on the extra weight she'd put on in the past couple of months, but she could tell he noticed.

Jess met his eyes and smiled, watching him come over.

He looked at her, "You okay Jess? You seem a little pale."

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." With a glare, she added, "Someone kept me up last night."

Flack grinned, "You were the one who wanted to show me the true meaning of international relations."

She smiled and got up from behind her desk, "Ya, and I'm going to regret it soon. I thought we were going to interview Mr. Parker about his brother's murder?"

Flack nodded, "I still say he did it, he's too cocky."

Jess led the way over, "That's why we're going to talk to him."

He followed her through the doors, "He did it."

Jess grinned, "Then let's go get a confession."

* * *

After the interview, Flack watched Jess disappear into the bathroom.

She had been doing that a lot lately and she kept getting pale.

Every time he brought it up, she just brushed it off, but he was worried that she was really sick.

She was always getting pale, she could barely look, let alone go near a body at the crime scene, and the bathroom seemed like her second home now.

Finally it clicked, those weren't signs of any sickness, they were symptoms of pregnancy.

Flack watched as Jess came out of the bathroom, was she pregnant?

Jess saw Flack looking at her, she smiled and quickly went through the doors.

As she stepped outside, her stomach dropped, and she wondered if Flack had guessed.

Jess had only found out herself, how could she tell Flack that she was pregnant with his baby?

_**That can be up to you... please give me suggestions if you want, I totally need them.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...  
**_


	2. Mac and Stella find out

**Don't own anything.**

**_Okay, this has Mac and Stella in it, and others hopefully... Loads of friendship in this chapter, Enjoy!_  
**

Stella looked over at Jess, "You okay?"

Jess looked up, "Ya, why?"

Stella smiled, "You haven't touched any of your food and you've been ignoring everything I said since we got here."

Jess grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

Stella looked at her thoughtfully, "It can't be the case, we finished that. Is it Flack?"

Before Jess could answer, their drinks were served.

Beth, the waitress, looked at Jess, "Here's your ginger ale. Why didn't you order a beer? You're off duty."

"I'm trying to cut down on the alcohol."

As Jess grabbed her drink Stella watched, Jess always ordered a beer, but lately she'd been drinking ginger ale, she seemed sicker, and she had gained some weight.

Stella looked at Jess, all those things were signs of pregnancy...

Jess noticed Stella looking at her weirdly, "Stell?"

Jess saw the look in Stella's eyes, she knew her secret.

Stella smiled, "You got some news Jess?"

Jess nodded, Stella was one of her best friends. If she couldn't trust her, then who could she trust?

"I'm pregnant."

Stella nodded, "Flack's?"

"Ya, but I haven't told him."

Stella reached over and squeezed Jess's hand, "Don't feel so bad, you'll tell him soon, and chances are, he knows already. If he does, I would tell him soon or he'll be hurt that you kept it from him."

Jess smiled sadly, "I know, but we've never talked about this. We've only been together for a five months."

"How far along are you?"

Jess shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't gone to a doctor or anything."

Stella stood up, "Well you are going to. Now let's get back to the lab, maybe something happened."

They paid the check, then walked out the door.

* * *

Mac looked up as Flack walked into his office, "Hey."

Flack sat down, "Mac, what would you do if you thought Stella was pregnant and she hadn't told you?"

Mac stared at Flack, "I don't know. Why are you asking? Is something wrong with Jess?"

Flack shrugged, "I don't know. Jess has seemed off lately. She is always pale and tired, she can't go near the body at a scene and she's always rushing to the washroom. I noticed last night when we were... sleeping, that she had gained some weight. I think she's pregnant Mac."

Mac sighed, "Has she said anything?"

Flack shook his head, "No, nothing."

"If I thought Stell was pregnant then I would wait for her to tell me. Don, if Jess is pregnant, then she will tell you, Jess isn't the type of person to keep that from you. If she hasn't told you yet, then maybe she's scared."

Flack frowned, "Why? I wouldn't abandon her."

"Have you ever talked about it?"

Again Flack shook his head, "No, but Jess has to know that I would be there for her."

Mac looked at him, "She knows you're a good person Don, but how is she going to know your reaction when you two have never talked about it?"

Flack got up, "I don't know, I'm gonna go find Jess. See you"

Mac watched as Flack walked out, passing Stella on her way.

Stella walked up and gave Mac a kiss on the cheek, "What was that all about?"

Mac smiled, "Flack thinks Jess is pregnant."

Stella nodded, "He's right then."

"What?" Mac looked at Stella, "She is?"

"Yep, she's in the break room right now, is he looking for her?"

Mac nodded, "I wonder what's gonna happen...?"

Stella shrugged, "I don't know. Where is everyone?"

This time it was Mac's turn to shrug, "I don't know."

"Well let's go find them, I think Flack and Jess should have privacy."

After a nod from Mac, Stella led him out the door.

_**Okay, Mac and Stella are in a relationship, in case you were wondering (just added in summary), and the scene with Flack and Jess is in the next chapter.  
Plus, thank you to Rikx, or Rika-Karine-333 , she was able to text me with some help on these chapters!(Also added in summary)  
**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	3. You're going to be a father

**Don't own anything****.**

_**Jess has to tell Flack the news... Enjoy!**_

Jess watched as Flack came in. Smiling, she waved, "Hey."

He didn't smile back,"Jess we need to talk."

She nodded, "We do."

He sat down across from her, "What's going on?"

Jess frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Jess. You're always pale and tired, and the bathroom's become your second home." His voice got softer, "Are you okay?"

She looked down, "I'm fine."

"That's a lie and you know it Jess. What's going on?"

She stood up and looked at him, "I'm fine!"

She started to leave, but he grabbed her arm, "What's going on?"

She looked into his eyes, "I'm pregnant Don."

His grip on her arm loosened, and she pulled away.

At his silence, she smiled sadly, "Obviously, that wasn't expected and it wasn't a good surprise. I got to go Don, Stella's waiting for me."

Don watched as Jess left, her news still had him in shock, he was going to be a father.

_**Okay, next we get Jess's thoughts on the whole situation.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	4. Talking

**Don't own anything.  
**

**_Now we get Jess's thoughts... Enjoy!_**

Stella smiled at Jess as she came in, "You okay?"

Jess shook her head, "He didn't take it very well."

Stella put her arm around Jess, "I'm sorry, what happened?"

"He just stood there silently."

Stella frowned, "He didn't do anything?"

"Nothing."

Jess had tears in her eyes now.

Stella sighed, "I have to go do something, but I'll be right back, okay?"

Jess nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Stella found Flack in the break room, "You blew it this time, didn't you?"

He looked up, "Hey. Are we talking about Jess?"

Stella nodded and sat down, "She's pretty upset, she says you didn't take it very well."

His eyes went wide, "She does. She left before I could say anything. I was in shock Stell, I suspected that she was, but I didn't know for sure and when she said it... My brain just stopped. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting her to say it like that, so angry. I guess that I was acting like a jerk before she told me, but..."

Stella smiled, "She's not upset about the baby, she thinks you don't care."

Flack stood up, "I have to go find her."

Stella put her hand on his arm, "Not yet. I passed Mac on my way here, he's going to talk to her. Trust me, it'll help. Okay?"

Slowly he nodded and sat down, "What do I do Stell?"

* * *

Mac walked in and saw Jess, "Hey."

She looked up and smiled, "Hey."

"You're pregnant."

Jess nodded, "Stella?"

Mac smiled, "Ya, and Don suspected."

She sat up, "He did?"

Mac walked over and sat beside her, "He did. He said you were getting sicker, he was really worried."

Jess shook her head, "He may have been, but he's not exactly happy about this baby."

"When we talked, he said you two had never had any conversation about children."

Jess sighed, "We haven't Mac. He just stood there when I told him."

Mac smiled, "He probably was in shock. Jess, he said if you were pregnant, he would support you."

Jess's head dropped into her hands, "He hates me now."

Mac grabbed Jess's hand and squeezed it, "He would never hate you Jess, you're the mother of his baby."

She started to get up, "I should go find him..."

Mac put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Stella's gone to talk to him, he'll come find you."

"Okay." She looked at Mac, "Thanks."

He nodded, "Welcome, and don't let that baby, or yourself, get sick. I'm going to go."

After a wave from her, Mac left.

* * *

Stella saw Mac and hurried to catch him, "You talk to her?"

"Ya, has he left to find her?"

She nodded, "Ya, hopefully everyone avoids that part of the lab for awhile."

Mac made a sound of agreement, "If they don't..."

Stella smiled and looped her arm through his, "They're either fired or on suspension. Now let's go make sure no one is near there."

Quickly, Stella led Mac away.

* * *

Jess froze when she heard footsteps, she didn't need to look up to know who it was.

Flack saw the tension in Jess's body, "I think we really need to talk now."

Slowly Jess looked up and nodded her agreement...

_**Okay, I know it's mean, but that's it for today. This was sort of a little filler chapter, meant to keep the suspense, but also hopefully fulfill your story needs for tonight. I will post more tomorrow, Promise!! If I don't, feel free to shower me with all the threats you want. And please read my other fic, The Tragedy Of Dreams, I really want to know what people think before I write the next chapter for it.  
**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	5. Our baby links us together forever

**Don't own anything.**

**_Jess and Flack have their talk._**

Flack walked around to the other side of the table, "I'm sorry."

Jess shook her head, "Don't be. I should have given you more time to adjust or process the news. I'm sorry."

Flack smiled, "You shouldn't be sorry. Let's just say we're both sorry and leave it at that. Okay?"

Jess smiled back, "Sure. Do you want this baby Don? Because I do, and if you don't, I won't..."

Flack cut her off, "Jess, I am happy about this baby."

She looked at him, "Really?"

He came over, grabbed her hand to link it with his and covered her bump, "I want this baby Jess, this baby and you, forever."

She leaned into him, "Forever?"

He nodded, "Our baby links us together, no matter what happens."

She turned, "Nothing is going to happen yet. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Flack grinned, "I was planning on going out for lunch, you're welcome to come."

"Sure, but you're paying."

Smiling, they walked out of the lab, waving to Mac and Stella on their way.

* * *

Stella turned to Mac, "I think they're okay."

He nodded, "They'll be fine, they love each other."

She smiled, "Okay, that reason works for me, want to go get lunch?"

Mac smiled, "Sure, but I have to get something first. Want to come?"

She nodded, "Sure, let's go."

_**This is a short chapter, but more is on the way, the story isn't done yet!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	6. Dinner

**Don't own anything.**

**_Sorry for the delay, I have a S.S. test that's like half of my grade and I have like 12 hours of work to study... so I may be delayed... sorry!_**

Jess sat beside Flack in the booth, they were waiting for Mac and Stella.

She looked around, "Where are they?"

Flack grinned, "Have some patience Jess, they'll be here soon."

She turned to him, "I know, but I'm really hungry."

"You're eating for two now. Have you had any appointments yet?"

She shook her head, "Stella made me book one for tomorrow, one o'clock. You want to come?"

He nodded, "Ya. When are we going to tell people?"

Jess shrugged, "I don't know. Mac and Stella already know. I think we should wait until Lindsay gets back."

"Okay" Flack spotted Mac and Stella and waved them over.

Stella slid into the booth and Mac followed.

Jess smiled, "Hi."

Stella smiled, "How's the mommy-to-be?"

Jess looked around for the waitress, "Hungry."

She saw Mac, Stella and Flack grinning at her.

She looked at them innocently, "What?"

Mac shook his head, "Nothing. You're going to have fun lots of fun for the next couple of months Don."

He nodded, "I know."

Jess looked at both of them, "What?"

Stella decided to take pity on her, "They're teasing you."

Jess looked at them, "Really?"

Don glared at Stella, "Thanks."

She smiled sweetly, "You are welcome. You should know better then to tease a pregnant women Flack, especially one who knows where you live."

Jess nodded, "And I also know where you work and what your weaknesses are."

Flack looked at her, "You do? Well, I know your weaknesses and where you work, so I guess we're even."

Stella nudged Mac and they both grinned at Flack and Jess.

Flack stared at them weirdly, "Why are you two grinning?"

Stella shook her head, "You guys are so cute."

Jess grinned, "Thanks, now can we order dinner?"

* * *

Jess slipped her hand into Flack's as they walked down the sidewalk, "That was fun."

Flack nodded, "It was. You staying over?"

"Ya." Jess yawned, "I'm too tired to go home. Your place is closer."

Flack smiled, "Come on sleepyhead, let's get you home."

Jess nodded, "Okay."

Flack looked over at her and shook his head, "Jess, I'm not carrying you."

She opened her eyes, "I know."

Flack pulled on her hand, "Then let's go."

Smiling, Jess allowed him to lead her down the street.

_**Sorry for the delay again!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	7. Not baby, it's babies!

**Don't own anything.**

**_So sorry for the delay!!! Enjoy!_**

Jess watched as the nurse put the gel on her stomach.

Flack grinned as Jess winced, "Does it hurt?"

Jess shook her head, "No, it's just cold."

The nurse smiled, "It is. You want to see your baby?"

They both nodded, and the nurse got the camera.

Flack looked at Jess, "There's our baby."

Jess nodded and squeezed his hand, "Our baby."

The nurse cleared her throat, "Umm... I really don't know how to say this, but..."

Jess looked at her, "Yes?"

"You have two babies."

Flack's jaw dropped, "Really?"

The nurse nodded, "Ya, see?"

She showed them and pointed to the screen, "There's baby 1." She moved her hand, "And there's baby 2."

Jess looked at Flack, "Are you okay with this?"

He nodded and smiled, "Ya, I'm okay."

The nurse smiled at them, "I'll get a photo."

Flack smiled, "I wasn't expecting this."

Jess nodded, "Neither did I."

The nurse came back with the picture, "Here's the picture, we would like you to come in again next month for a check-up."

Jess nodded and got up from the chair, "I'll make one on the way out."

As they were walking Flack's cell rang, and he stopped walking.

After he turned to Jess, "We got a case, you ready?"

Jess smiled, "Let's go."

**_So sorry for the delay!_**

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	8. We got news!

**Don't own anything.**

**_So sorry for delay!!!!!!!!!_**

Jess walked into the precinct with Flack, "How are we going to tell everyone?"

Flack looked around, "I think we should start with the lab, and then work our way up."

Jess nodded, "Okay, Stella called, everyone is going out to dinner."

"Everyone?"

"Stell, Mac, Linds, Danny, Kendall, Adam and Hawkes."

"Plus us?"

Jess smiled, "Yes, now let's go."

Just as they were about to leave, the captain called them to his office.

Jess looked at Flack, "What's that all about?"

Flack shrugged and they entered the office.

The captain waited until they were seated to talk, "How far along are you Detective Angell?"

Jess eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?"

The captain smiled, "You're pregnant."

Jess nodded, "I'm about three months along, with twins."

The captain nodded, "Congratulations. You're the father Detective Flack?"

Flack nodded, "Yes sir."

"Normally, I would split you up, but considering the fact that you two have worked together fine during your relationship and you are two of the best detectives at the precinct, I'm not splitting you up. However, since you're pregnant with twins, I have to insist that you go on maternity leave at the end of your fifth month Detective Angell."

Jess smiled, "Okay, thanks."

Flack smiled as well, "Yes, thank you."

The captain smiled and continued, "And when the babies have arrived, I think it would be best for both of you to be off on paid leave for the first two months."

They both nodded and the captain stood, "Now I think you two have people to tell, so I'll let you go."

Jess and Flack nodded and left the office.

On the way out, Jess turned to Flack, "This is good, at least we don't have to worry about telling the captain anymore."

Flack grinned and pulled her into his side, "That is good news." He kissed her hair, "Now let's go tell everyone else."

* * *

Stella watched as Flack and Jess walked in, "I assume that went well?"

Jess ran to Stella, "We're having twins!"

Stella smiled, "Really? Oh Jess, that's awesome!" She pulled her into a hug, "Congratulations!"

Flack went over to Mac, the only other person in the room, "I think this is the first time I've ever seen Jess squeal."

Mac smiled, "Well, she has every right to. Congratulations Don."

"Thanks. It's amazing, before Jess got pregnant, I'd never really considered kids, and now, I'm having two. You ever think about kids?"

Mac shrugged, "It's not something Stella and I talk about, and Claire and I were going to wait."

Flack smiled, "I think you and Stell should talk about it, she would make a great mom and you would be a great dad."

Mac watched the joy on Flack's face and then looked at Stella, slowly, he nodded, "I think I will bring it up tonight."

Flack nodded, "It would be good, now where's dinner?"

Mac started to walk over to the girls, "Here. They're getting the food now."

Flack smiled as Mac gave Jess a little hug, then went to stand by Stella.

Jess walked over to him, "What are you smiling about?"

"Stella and Mac, they would make great parents."

Jess looked at them and nodded, "They would. Stella wants a child, but she probably doesn't know how to tell Mac."

Flack grinned, "He's going to talk to her tonight."

Smiling, Jess pulled him over to the others, "I think that we should set up a place to eat."

Stella nodded and the four of them got busy.

* * *

Kendall and Lindsay walked into the break room.

Jess walked up to them, "Hey."

Kendall smiled, "Hi, the guys will be up with dinner in a bit."

Lindsay grinned, "They were complaining about how we weren't doing anything, so we took it to heart and left them with the food."

Flack grinned, "Good job, we'll go help them."

Stella watched as the guys left and then walked over to the other girls, "I like this version of dinner, guys do all the work."

Jess nodded, "Ya, I think we should get something to eat on."

The girls started getting ready and waited for the guys to bring the food.

* * *

Dinner had been fun and now everyone was sitting in various places around the break room with drinks.

Danny looked at Jess as she drank some water, "Where's your normal beer Jess?"

She didn't respond to his question, instead she looked at Flack. When he nodded, she stood up, "Actually Danny, that is kind of what we wanted to tell you guys."

Everyone watched as Flack stood up and grabbed her hand, she looked at him again and after he smiled, she continued, "We're pregnant. With twins."

Kendall and Lindsay got up and went over to Jess while Danny, Hawkes and Adam went over to Flack.

Mac and Stella sat on a chair and watched as everyone hugged Jess and Flack.

Stella leaned against Mac and sighed, "I'm so happy for them. They'll make great parents."

Mac nodded, "It makes you think about becoming a parent."

Stella sat up and looked at him, "Really? You?"

Mac frowned, "Ya, why do you think I would be a bad dad?"

Stella shook her head, "No, it's just you never talk about that. I think you would make a great dad."

Mac smiled, "Thanks, I think you would be a great mom."

Stella shrugged, "I've never really thought about it."

Mac looked at her, "Want to think about it now?"

Stella tilted her head, "What are you saying?"

Mac smiled, "Something Flack said today made me think, and we aren't getting any younger..."

Stella stood up, "Are we having the kid conversation Mac?!"

This caused everyone to look at them, Stella started blushing, "Sorry."

Jess looked at the two and smiled, "I think we'll go take out all the garbage."

The others nodded and everyone left Mac and Stella alone.

Stella looked at him, "That was embarrassing, so what were you saying Mac?"

He slid off the chair and Stella realized what he was doing when he got on his knee, "Will you marry me Stella?"

Her voice came out in a whisper, "Ohmigod...!" Then her voice got stronger, "Yes!"

After Mac stood up, he pulled Stella into his arms, "I love you Stell."

She grinned, "I love you too Mac."

Jess walked in to find them kissing, "I'll take that as a good sign?"

Stella pulled away from Mac, "Can I tell her?"

Mac nodded and Stella ran over to Jess, "We're engaged!"

Jess grabbed her into a hug, "That's awesome!"

The others walked in as Jess was spinning around with Stella.

Flack walked over to Mac, "What's going on?"

Mac smiled, "I'm getting married."

Everyone looked at him. Danny was the first one to talk, "Congrats!"

Jess and Flack backed away as everyone went to hug Mac and Stella.

Jess leaned against Flack, "Well, it wasn't the kid talk, but it was a talk. I think this is good for them."

Flack nodded, "Ya, we should get going."

Jess nodded and they went to say good-bye.

_**I hope that everyone liked it! Sorry again for the delay!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	9. Is she pregnant?

**Don't own anything.**

**I was talked into doing another chapter for this story by Justicerocks, (who I say thank you to for tossing some story ideas around with me) and when I looked this seems to be the favourite story (it has the most reviews). I'm not abandoning my other ones, but I probably won't post until after the finale. I am really busy this weekend, I have work, and some family friends are moving so there's a party, plus, I have two friends sleeping over the whole weekend and I only am allowed a couple hours of internet on this computer and the other one is broken. Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you Enjoy!**

Flack walked into the living room to find Jess lying down on the couch, "Are you that tired? I thought you just woke up?"

Jess nodded and glared at him, "Your kids decided they're tired."

"My kids? They're yours too."

Jess's glare got fiercer, "You put them there. I'm just a nine-month incubator."

Flack grinned, "I did put them there, didn't I? You know... for an incubator, you are a very good looking incubator."

Jess shifted so she was on her side, "Go away Flack, I'm not interested."

Flack's grin got bigger when he heard her mumble something about guys always wanting it, "I know, but it's not my fault I'm very attracted to you. I got to go the lab, Mac needs my help, Stella said she'd come by and visit."

Jess opened her eyes, "Okay, bye Don."

She was already asleep when he kissed her forehead, "Bye Jess."

* * *

Stella let herself into Flack's apartment with the key he gave her before he left.

She smiled when she saw Jess on the couch, "Jess?"

Jess's eyes slowly opened, "Stell...?"

"How's the Sleeping-Mommy-To-Be?"

Jess sat up, "Sleepy? What about you? You look almost as pale as me, and as tired."

Stella lifted something out of her bag, "I think... I wanted to try it..."

Jess recognized what was in her hand, "You think you're pregnant?"

Stella nodded, "Every morning I'm rushing to the bathroom and about six weeks ago Mac and I forgot protection... I should have guessed sooner, but I thought it was that flu bug."

Jess stood up and waited for Stella to do the same, "Let's go, it's now or never."

* * *

Stella called Jess in, "You look. I don't want to..."

Jess walked in and looked at the thing, "Stell..."

She nodded, "Ya...?"

"You're pregnant."

Jess watched as Stella slipped to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

Stella opened her eyes to find Mac, Flack and Jess staring at her, "What happened?"

Jess bent down, "I called them after you fainted. I also hid the stick is in the bathroom. Are you going to tell him?"

Stella nodded, "I don't think he'll like this..."

Jess stood up, "She's fine. Don, can you help me in the kitchen?"

He nodded and followed her out of the living room.

Mac looked at Stella, "What's going on Stell?"

She gulped, "We need to talk. I have something you need to know..."

* * *

Flack watched as Jess opened the fridge, "Why did we need to leave so fast?"

Jess looked at him, "There's a stick in the top shelf of the bathroom with two blue lines... and it's not for telling if there's human blood somewhere."

Flack's eyes widened, "Stella's pregnant?"

Jess nodded, "Yep, now are you going to help me? Or am I making supper for everyone by myself?"

**Next is Mac's reaction...**

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	10. Blood and 911

**Don't own anything.**

Mac watched as Stella gulped, "We need to talk. I have something you need to know..."

"What is it? Are you sick? Is that why you fainted?"

Stella smiled, "No, I'm not sick."

Mac breathed a sigh of relief, "Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant Mac."

He stared at her, "Really? When did you know?"

"I found out before I fainted, just now."

Mac nodded, "Okay, well it's good you're not sick.''

Stella looked at him, a mix of fear and concern on her face, "Are you okay with this?"

Mac grinned, ''Ya, I am Stella. I always wanted kids, but Claire died and I never found anyone after."

"Well now you do."

Mac smiled, "Ya, I do."

* * *

Flack looked around the corner, "It's safe now."

Jess swatted him as she walked by, "Of course it's safe. Stop acting like a child Don."

Mac looked up at them, "We're having a baby."

Jess smiled, "Good."

Mac stood up and reached out for Stella, "I think we're going to go. We have to do a couple of things. Thanks for the dinner offer, but we'll pass this time."

Stella nodded, "That would be best, we'll see you later?"

Flack grinned, "Sure."

After exchanging hugs, Stella and Mac left.

Collapsing on the sofa, Jess sighed, "I'm so tired. The babies don't like regular sleeping hours. I'm firmly blaming you."

Flack rolled his eyes, "You always do."

"Don't roll your eyes."

He looked at her, eyes closed, nearly asleep, "How did you do that?"

She opened her eyes, "I'm a cop, I learn things, you should know how I did it."

He leaned close, "I'll let you have your secret for now."

He picked her up, "But, at this moment, you're with me."

Jess settled into his arms as he carried her to bed.

* * *

Lying on the couch, Jess kept pressing remote buttons.

Flack walked in, "You know if you don't go so fast, you might find something."

Jess looked at him, "I know. I think I'm too tired to care."

He frowned, "Jess, are you okay? I don't think you're supposed to be this tired so soon."

She waved him off, "I'm fine, nothing sleep won't fix."

He grabbed the blanket and started to cover her, but something caught his attention.

"Jess, why is there blood on the couch?"

She mumbled something, but Flack didn't pay attention.

As she fell asleep, Flack called 911 and asked for an ambulance.

**_Love always, Heavenly..._**


	11. I love you but not in a hospital

**Don't own anything.**

**I am not sure it this can be a medical explanation, but I tried it. I'm sorry if it's wrong, but I couldn't find anything! And, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for delay! My Internet went out again!  
**

Flack watched as the doctor came up to him in the waiting room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. White. You're with Ms. Angell?"

Flack nodded, "I brought her in. Is she okay?"

Dr. White smiled, "She's fine. The blood was from a cut inside the body, but it was minor. That is very regular with multiple births."

"What about her being tired all the time? She's only in her third month."

"Stress from her job. I understand she is a cop?"

Flack smiled, "Detective."

Dr. White frowned, "And she still chases suspects? Or did something else cause her fall?"

Flack frowned this time, "Fall? Jess didn't tell me about a fall."

Dr. White nodded, "She has bruising similar to those of a fall. I think she should be put on desk duty Detective Flack."

"She will, I'll make sure of it. Can I see her now?"

"Are you immediate family?"

Flack looked at him, "I'm the father of her babies."

Dr. White shrugged, "This way."

* * *

Jess was aware of Flack looking at her, "Hey."

He smiled, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Jess frowned, "Why?" She looked around her, "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You started bleeding. Why didn't you tell me you fell Jess?"

She shrugged, "It was a small one, the babies are okay?"

Flack smiled, "They're fine, the blood was from a small cut, nothing major."

Jess nodded, "Oh, I didn't hurt them, the fall didn't hurt them, it didn't hurt my babies?"

Flack squeezed her hand, "No, but you're on desk duty for the next month until you're on maternity leave."

She sat up, "What!? Why?" A sharp pain shot through her back, "Ow, ow, ow."

Flack grinned, "You shouldn't sit up so fast, the fall made you a bit sore."

Jess glared at him, "You think? Now, why am I on desk duty?"

"You're too stressed, so Dr. White recommended you go on desk duty. Mac made the arrangements last night."

Jess frowned, "Remind me to have a talk with Mac when I get out of here."

Flack shook his head, "He was only following my orders."

"Why did you make me go on desk duty?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. I know it wasn't serious this time, but what if it is next time?"

"I'm fine Don, and I'll continue to be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to our babies."

He pushed back a strand of her hair, "I know you won't, but I care too much about you three to take any risks. I love you Jess."

She smiled, "I love you too Don, but I'm going to kill you for saying it in a hospital."

He was grinning as he bent down to kiss her.

_**Okay, I have news for all you fans/readers, I am going to be writing two sequels as soon as this story is done, one with Stella and Mac, and the other? That's a secret still. ;P Thanks for being awesome and reviewing!  
**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	12. Desk Duty and Baby News

**Don't own anything.**

_********__I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for the delay! _

_********__My Internet failed, I had to go see my grandpa because he got sick, and when I finally got back, we had an on again/off again power outage, and then we left for vacation. I am currently at some family friends estate, and the computer that I am allowed to use is in their son's room. I don't really like him, he thinks he can always hit on me because he's older and thinks he's all that, so I'm avoiding him by playing with his little siblings and haven't been able to do much. It's very annoying, but he's gone today, so I'm updating. _

_********__It will take me awhile to update during the summer, but once fall comes, updates will be faster. Sorry for the delay again! _

_********__And to clear up a question someone asked, yes Lindsay and Danny have had Lucy, she is in this chapter, and is about three. And, a surprise in that family!!!_

_********__And to clear up something else, Flack and Jess are living together  
_

_********__Okay, I fast-forwarded a bit. Jess is now seven months pregnant and the babies are big now, so..._

_~Four months later~_

Jess leaned back in the chair and saw Lindsay and Lucy walk into the room. Smiling, she moved over to them, a bit of a waddle to her step.

Lucy ran up to her, "Aunt Jess! Are the babies gonna be here soon?"

Jess sat down in Flack's chair, "Not yet, sweetie." She looked up at Lindsay, "She's really enthusiastic."

Lindsay nodded, "Even since she heard Aunt Stella and Aunt Jess are having babies, she hasn't stopped talking about "her" little babies."

"She's going to be great with them, she's also going to be a great big sister."

Lindsay smiled and put her hands over her stomach, "Yes, she is. We went to the doctor's, I'm five months along, and we're having a boy."

Jess smiled back, "That's great Lindsay!"

"It is, have you and Don found out what you're having?"

Jess shook her head, "No, it's a surprise."

Lucy distracted them from their conversation by running away and yelling, "Aunt Stella, Aunt Stella!"

They watched as Stella scooped up Lucy, and walked over to them, "Hey, how did your appointment go Lindsay?"

"Good, I'm five months pregnant and we're having a boy! How did your appointment go?"

Stella grinned, "I'm five months and two weeks along and the doctor said it's twins!"

Lucy almost got squished as Lindsay gave Stella a big hug.

Jess watched them from behind the desk, "That's great Stella, I'd hug you, but I don't think I can move right now."

Stella went around the desk and put Lucy in on it, "It's fine Jess, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit sore, but since I'm as big as a house, it's normal."

Lucy reached over and put her hand on Jess's stomach, "They're moving Mommy!" She looked up at Lindsay, "My little babies are moving."

Lindsay reached over and stroked her daughter's hair, "That's right Luce, they're moving." She checked her watch, "I gotta go. Danny and I are going out and Lucy is staying with Kendall and Adam, so I gotta drop her off."

After Lucy gave Stella and Jess hugs, they left the precinct.

Stella sat on the desk, and picked up a magazine, "Jess?"

Jess sat up and opened her eyelids, "Yeah?"

"Why are we at Flack's desk?"

"That's a good question." She yawned, "I went to meet Lucy and Lindsay, I was sore and I sat down in Don's desk."

Stella looked at Jess's face and saw exhaustion, she carefully started to pull her up, "Come on Jess, we're going to your place, and I'm putting you to bed."

"But..."

"No. Let's go."

Leaning on Stella, Jess allowed herself to be led out the door.

* * *

Flack walked into the apartment and found Jess asleep on the couch and Stella moving around in the kitchen, "Hey, Stella? Why are you here?"

"Jess was really tired so I brought her home. I also said I would make dinner for her because we weren't expecting you till later. Why don't you call Mac, and we'll make a date out of it."

"Sure, give me a second and I'll call."

* * *

When Flack came back into the kitchen, Jess was standing with Stella making a salad. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "I think it's time to go on maternity leave Jess, you got two extra months from the captain, that's enough."

She quickly turned around, "What?! Why?"

"You can barely stay awake."

Glaring at him, she pulled out of his arms, "That's not fair."

Loud voices followed Stella as she went to call Mac.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mac showed up at the door and Stella let him in, "Whatever you do, don't mention the words maternity leave."

Mac smiled, "Fight?"

Stella nodded, "Yep, Flack is sulking on the couch and Jess is taking her anger out on the veggies." She started to turn away but she was pulled back, "Mac? What are you doing?"

He gave her a kiss then pulled away, "How did the appointment go?"

Stella's face lit up as she gave him a huge smile, "We're having twins Mac!"

There was an equal amount of joy on Mac's face as he spun her around, "That's great Stella!"

Her laughter caused Flack and Jess to come into the hallway, Jess smiled at them, "What's going on?"

"I told Mac the news."

Jess looked at Mac, "And what do you think about this wonderful news?"

"I'm really happy."

Flack frowned, "What news?"

Stella leaned over in Mac's arms so she could see him, " I'm having twins Flack."

He smiled at Mac and Stella, "That's great! Now, are we going to have supper? These beautiful women spent a lot of time making a good-looking supper, and it would be a shame to waste it."

Jess tossed him an amused look, "Just because you complemented me, and dinner, does not mean I'm forgiving you Donald Flack Jr." She said in a flat tone as she walked away.

The look on his face caused Stella to laugh as she passed him and Mac patted his shoulder, "Nice try Don, but I don't think Jess is going to forgive easily."

Flack sighed, "I know."

Stella's voice drifted out to them, "You guys are doing dishes."

After exchanging looks, the two of them followed the women into the kitchen for dinner.

_**Well, that's my next chapter, of the next one isn't up before Monday, it's not going to be up for a week because I'm going to camp and there's no Internet so...**_

_**Love Always, Heavenly...  
**_


	13. I'll forgive, but no way am I forgetting

_**Don't own anything. So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry about all the delays, there should not be anymore of those I hope! Fall's almost here, sure there are a few more weeks left, but it's just around the corner... so updates are faster! I am finishing up where we left off, because I wanna fast forward bit, but I can't do that when Jess is mad at Flack, now can I? Now, I am fast-forwarding two weeks, so Jess will be 30 weeks, Lindsay 22 weeks, and Stella 24 weeks. Plus, sorry about the chapter being short, I really wanted to update, but the next one will be longer I promise!  
**_

_Later that night..._

Mac and Stella had gone home after the dishes were done, but Flack was still in the doghouse with Jess.

"You gonna forgive me?"

Jess sighed, "I guess so... I do need a heater when I go to bed, and that won't work when I'm mad at you."

Flack glared at her, "That's why you're forgiving me, because I'm your personal heater?"

Smiling, she nodded, "Yep, and for two other reasons.''

He raised an eyebrow, "What are those?"

"You're the father of my babies, and I love you."

He grinned as he leaned down to kiss her, "I like those reasons."

Her lips had a matching curve when they finally met.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Jess was lying on the couch with Lucy watching cartoons, and Stella was in the chair sleeping.

It was a cute scene and Lindsay caught it on her phone before the sound of Flack, Mac and Danny caused Jess and Lucy to move. Stella still was sleeping and Mac went to wake her up.

After Stella sat up, Mac picked her up and set her on his lap, Stella leaned back into him and quickly closed her eyes.

Lucy was the first one to speak, "Is Aunt Stella sleeping again?"

Jess nodded and turned to Mac, "Why don't you put her in the spare bedroom?"

Mac smiled, "Sure, thanks Jess."

She watched as he carried Stella out, "You're welcome, but you stay there with her, you need sleep too."

Danny sat down in the empty chair and Lucy came over to sit on him, "Hi Daddy."

Lindsay watched as her husband and daughter interacted, Flack came up behind her, "It's a nice picture, isn't it?"

She grinned, "Yeah, you should see the picture I just took."

After she handed Flack the phone, Lindsay noticed her daughter yawn, "Lucy, did you have a nap?"

The three-year-old and Jess exchanged a guilty look, "Not yet Mommy."

Jess stood up, "I'll put her with Mac and Stella."

Danny handed Lucy to her and she whispered in her ear, "Can you do a favor for me?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically, and Jess smiled, "Okay, let's go."

Three pairs of eyes followed them out, Flack sighed, "This should be interesting."

Two minutes later Jess walked back in, "Lucy is making sure Mac stays there, and Mac is making sure she sleeps."

Danny looked at her, "Okay, sounds good. So hows maternity leave Jess?"

Flack winced as Jess shot him a look, "Oh don't you act all scared Don Flack, I forgave you."

"Then why do you glare at me every time it's mentioned?"

"I said I forgive you, not I'll forgive you and forget."

Lindsay walked over to Danny's chair, "You did it again?"

"What?" She shook her head at his innocent gaze, "Nothing Danny, nothing."

The room fell silent as everyone drifted off into sleep, their thoughts, and dreams.

_**Dun, dun, dun!!! There are only a few more chapters in this one, and then Stella and Mac's sequel, then the secret sequel. Plus, after season 6 starts, I'm going to start my other series and sequels. Anyway, it's 3:00 a.m. where I am staying, so... I'm off to the dreamland myself. The 14Th chapter will be fast-forwarded a month, and it will be the birth chapter with a huge surprise for another couple! It should be up no later then Friday. Three days, but I got a permanent baby-sitting job for the next three days, and I can only write at night. Since I want the next chapter to be good, I really don't want to rush it! Anyway, I think I over used the Author's note/rant/update part, so I'll finish. Good night, good day, good afternoon, wherever you are, just have a good time, okay?**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	14. Super short Stella Mac scene with Lucy

_**Okay**_**_, the birth chapter has been delayed because I haven't had time. I'm staying with family friends and their son Alex, decided to play Chicken with a big buck on his brother's little motorbike, and he crashed into it. The bike is wrecked, and I had to take him to the hospital. Luckily, they were able to save the deer, it now has three legs, and is in some animal shelter. But, our parents just took off on a cruise, an it's us looking after his four younger siblings. Luckily, our friends Lena and Nate came over to help. They're staying now, but I am so swamped with taking care of the kids all by myself. Lena and Nate are handling Alex, or rather, Lena's looking after Alex, and Nate's watching her and me so we don't kill him. I am so tempted to hurt him! Because of his idiotic self, I'm struggling to watch kids. So, I haven't had any time to write... So I'm doing a filler chapter, not the birth one for now until our parents get back. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry about this delay. It sucks because I was just getting some time back to write and I really wanted to have the next chapter up for you guys! But, no. Stupid Alex HAD TO BE STUPID!_**

**_So no one month later, I'm doing a continuation of where I left off. This is a Mac/Stella scene featuring Lucy!!!_**

Mac woke up to find himself squeezed up against Stella, with Lucy sleeping on top of them.

Stella woke up a couple minutes after he did and smiled at him, "Morning."

Mac brushed back some of her hair, "Morning."

They were leaning in for a kiss when Lucy woke up and squished in between them, "Morning!" She stared at the innocently, "Were you going to kiss? Mommy and Daddy do in the morning. That's how they made the baby. Is that how you made your babies?"

Mac's face started to go red as Stella got out of bed and picked Lucy up off of it, "Don't worry about that Lucy, why don't you go wake Aunt Jess and Uncle Don up?"

Lucy nodded and ran out.

Stella plopped back on the bed, "Well, that was awkward. Mac, your face is turning red...

_**Okay, I know that was really short and I'm sorry, I really wanted to post something, but short is all I can do right now, because Lena and Alex are screaming at each other, Nate's getting involved, I have four kids who wanna play, so I'm taking them next door, then I'm coming back to deal with everything here. Hopefully, I can post another chapter today... Sorry.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	15. Drabble chapter My water just broke

**_Don't own anything._**

**_Hey, I'm sorry I have been away for so long. I was admitted to the hospital with breathing problems and I've been on bed rest for almost a month, which sucked. But I'm fine, good and healthy! Anyway, I am so sorry for the delay, and the shortness of this chapter. I really want to update, and this is all I can do because I wanna update my other stories too... So, you'll get a big chapter soon, Promise!!!!_**

Lucy was just outside the door when Jess let out a yelp.

Lucy walked in and jumped on the bed, "What's wrong Aunt Jess?"

Flack came over and picked her up, "Aunt Jess is having a few pains, can you go tell Aunt Stella and Uncle Mac?"

The little girl nodded solemnly, "Yes Uncle Don."

She turned and headed the way she came from and Flack looked at Jess, "You okay?"

Jess bit her lip, "No... Don?"

"Yes Jess?"

"My water just broke..."

**_There under 100 words I think, total drabble chapter, but it has a cliff hanger!! You know, it is totally weird using "Uncle Don" in this story because I have/had four Uncle Dons'... Anyway, despite the shortness, hope you enjoyed!!_**

**_Love always, Heavenly..._**


	16. Birth and ending of story

**_Don't own anything._**

**_Hey, I'm sorry I have been away for so long. Life has thrown me sooo many curveballs these past few months, and I have been focused on the kids I have guardianship of, college, and work. Not to mention, a bit of romance and friendship issues too! Anyway, I'm working my bottom off to get these chapters done this season! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!! Also, thanks to Justicerocks and Rika Karine, they have put up with my erratic schedules and very slow updates. And thanks to those who have kept reading despite the updates!!_**

Ten hours later, after a long, painful labor, Jess gave birth to two baby boys.

When she woke up, she saw Flack with their babies.

He smiled at her, "Hey... how are you feeling?"

Jess stared at him, "I'm alright. We have kids Don, those lives came from us."

"They did. Who do you want to hold?"

"Both. What about names?"

He placed one baby in her arms, "Aaron Micheal Flack, meet your mommy. And Jess, meet your other son Spencer Nicholas Flack."

"They're beautiful! Oh, Don look, Aaron's looking at me!" Flack smiled, "Yes he is."

Soon the room was filled with family and friends hugging, laughing and crying.

Stella and Mac were told they were the godparents, and little Lucy got to hold both of her "boys".

"Look Mommy, I'm doing it. I'm holding Aaron and Spence."

Lindsay smiled, "Yes you are Luce, but I think it's time to give the boys back to Aunt Jess okay?"

The little girl nodded, and the boys went back to their mom.

Eventually, the room cleared out and the family of four was left alone.

Flack sat on the bed beside Jess, "We're a family Jess." He tossed her a small box, "Open it."

There was a diamond ring in the middle of the velvet case, "Don... Are you serious?"

"Will you marry me Jessica Angell?"

She nodded, "Yes!"

With their baby boys in the middle of them, they were truly a family now.

**_Okay, well, that's it for this story, Stella and Mac's will be coming soon, but not for another month or so. I am sorry for the shortness, but that's all I can do. I know the chapter isn't great, but I hope you like it._**

**_Love always, Heavenly.._**


End file.
